forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Isair
|aliases = Master of The Legion of the Chimera |patron deity = Iyachtu Xvim }} |patron deity = First Ilmater, now Iyachtu Xvim }} Background Isair and Madae were born in the town of Kuldahar in Icewind Dale about a year after the troubles with the devil general Belhifet. Belhifet had launched a campaign to take over the Ten Towns and one of his evil acts had involved seeding many human and elven females with his own spawn. One of these, the elven woman Maiden Ilmadia Bariel, who was one of Belhifet's lieutenants, was rescued and resurrected by the Ilmater priestess, Mother Egenia, and brought to live with her in Kuldahar. After a time it was discovered that Ilmadia was pregnant. With Egenia and the Archdruid Iselore's help, she gave birth to twins. The children, however, had hideous disfigurements; scaly red wings, thick twisted legs and tails. They were Cambions. Unable to take any more, the elven mother fled from the house and threw herself off a cliff, where her body was never recovered. The Archdruid didn't have the heart to destroy the children, despite their demonic heritage, and named them after his parents. The boy was Isair, the girl Madae. Despite his own trepidations he allowed Egenia to raise them in the town. She raised them for a time, shielding them from the hate of the other citizens of Kuldahar and raising them in the faith of Ilmater. When Egenia died, however, the townsmen grew anxious and confronted the twins. The twins delicate upbringing shattered, their demonic instincts took over, and they flew from the town. They escaped to Luskan where they lived on the streets for a time. After they had grown to maturity, they went to the Abyssal Plane to meet their father and join in the legions of hellspawn in the Blood War. They were horrified to find that they were no more accepted in this society then in the world of men, and went back to the Mortal Plane in disgust. They soon flew to the abandoned elven stronghold, the Severed Hand, where they began plans to raise a campaign that would sweep over Faerun. They wanted to build a society that would accept all half-breeds and destroy those who had oppressed or opposed them. This campaign became known as the Legion of the Chimera. After sacking Bremen and Targos, Isair and Madae met their end against a band of adventurers that would have none of their tyrannical exploits. Appearance Being cambions, half-elf and half-demon, Isair and Madae have elfin and demonic characteristics. They both stand at around six and a half feet tall and are bipedal. They have dark red skin, broad, leathery wings, twisted legs and tails. Isair is a powerful Wizard with some Fighter training, and carries a large scimitar, known as the The Sword of the Soulless. Madae is a powerful Cleric of Iyachtu Xvim and wields a powerful scimitar and a mace. Magical Equipment Little of either Isair or Madae's equipment is known. Upon their defeat their bodies were dragged into the Limbo Plane, and their equipment with them. It is most likely that Isair carried a greater version of the Iyachtu Xvim's scimitar. *The Sword of the Soulless - an exact replica of Iyachtu Xvim's Sword of Souls, it has the ability of paralyzation, vampirism, and acidity. Isair and Madae's Deaths Despite their great power and influence, Isair and Madae made a great mistake in choosing the Severed Hand as their headquarters. Formerly the Hand of the Seldarine, the Severed Hand was an elven stronghold that had fallen in the war between the Elves and the Orcs. Larrel, the elven archmage, had attempted to protect their home by laying a powerful elven protection shield, known as a mythal, upon the area. Although it ultimately failed, the mythal remained upon the stronghold even until the cambions came to reside there. Isair and Madae cast many spells upon the Severed Hand in order to bolster their own demonic powers as well as the defenses of the structure. Madae, a priestess of Iyachtu Xvim, invoked her deity during one of these great spells. The hateful power of Xvim corrupted the mythal, which reacted to this awful power by trying to bind itself to another plane in order to stabilize itself. The plane it chose was the Plane of Limbo, the Chaos Plane. Orrik the Gray, a resident wizard of one of the Severed Hand's towers, informed the cambions of this disaster, but they accused him of lying, and ignored his warnings. When a group of fateful adventurers confronted the twins for their evil actions and battled, the mythal completely attached itself to the Chaos Plane. Isair and Madae, weakened as they were from battle and as connected as they were to the defenses on the Hand, were dragged into the Plane, their pained screams echoing throughout the collapsing stronghold. They were never heard of again. Sources Icewind Dale II Category:19th level wizards Category:20th level clerics Category:10th level fighters Category:Wizards Category:9th level fighters Category:Inhabitants of Kuldahar Category:Members of the Legion of the Chimera